


Dissolution

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Both the Doctor and Rose knew this was going to happen one day. But when one travels the whole of space and time, it is common to forget what happens so often in life. Death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this. Let me know what you guys think, if I should or not.

Both the Doctor and Rose knew this was going to happen one day. But when one travels the whole of space and time, it is common to forget what happens so often in life. Death. Rose was lying in her bed, shivering, but not from being cold, from fright. The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through her hair. They never thought it would be this soon, this young.

"I'm scared." Rose managed. She knew she was dying. The Doctor couldn't do anything about it. He had tried everything. It was a sickness that cannot be cured, rare and unrelenting.

"It's going to be alright." He said, trying to hold back the tears.

"I-" She was interrupted by a wave of coughing, racking through her body and causing pain to shoot from her lungs. The doctor tried to calm her, a small shooshing noise escaping his lips.

"I wanted to stay with you," Rose wiped the tears off her cheek with a shaking hand, "Forever."

The Doctor didn't say anything in return, a somber look on his face as he met Rose's eyes.

"I love you, Rose Tyler. Never forget that." His voice was low, but so certain in his words. She smiled weakly.

"I love you too." It was said as a hushed whisper, the pain in her lungs now making it hard to talk. The Doctor leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly. When he pulled away, he spoke, the tears now freely falling down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something to help." He felt as if his two hearts were being ripped in two, a physical pain of true heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. His hand on hers, he could feel her pulse slowing dramatically.

"It's okay." She managed, her eyes drooping.

"I forgive you." Her clutched hand fell limp against his, the life flooding from her body. The Doctor knew it was over. She was gone. He reached forward, closing her eyes. He got up from his spot on the bed, leaving the room. A scream ripped through the Tardis. The sound of a man whose hearts were torn in two, never to be mended fully.


End file.
